conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Odium Mundi
Odium Mundi (Latin for "Hatred of the World") is a personal conworld developed by Vivaporius. It takes place in the same Earth we all know, but radically different. There are only twenty nations in the world, each of which belong to five powerful political blocs that now dominate the world. All are roughly equal militarily, politically, and economically, and maintain the current global balance of power. However, most are usually out-classed by one or two of the others. World Map of Odium Mundi Nations of Odium Mundi *'Hurian Federation:' The undisputed military power of the world, the Hurian Federation has been a leading global superpower since 1954, and is the leader of the African Brotherhood. It isolates itself from its allies, seeking to avoid being drawn into conflicts that do not benefit the long-term goals of the Federation. Trifling with Huria though is considered a poor decision, even by the major powers of the world today. *'Republic of New Afrika:' The economic leader of the African Brotherhood, the Republic of New Afrika has been the bank-roller of the Brotherhood's many military campaigns against the Alliance for Human Progress. It has been known throughout the world as an agressive corporate democracy that puts its economic goals first. However, it is by far the most open of all the Brotherhood nations. *'United States of Africa:' The least agressive of the Brotherhood nations, the United States of Africa have made it an unspoken rule to avoid getting into conflicts as the agressor, but only as the supporter of allied forces. This has allowed the nation to grow unhindered as an industrial power while its allies handle the actual killing. Regardless, Africa will throw in its troops if it is deemed absolutely nessessary. *'Commonwealth of Virginia:' Formed as a direct result of the conflict between New Afrika and Columbia, Virginia serves as a buffer state designed to prevent the two nations from disrupting the fragile peace in the post-war region. Today, Virginia is a heavily-militarized nation, with troops from the country serving to discourage any military action between the north and the south. *'Northern Republic of Alaska:' Isolated from America during the Third American Civil War in 1974, Alaska was forced to assume direct control over military and political matters. With thousands of refugees from the former United States moving Alaska during the war, the new nation has since become a power contender in region affairs. With the boost in population, Alaska has been able to contribute greatly to the TPU. *'Union of Columbia:' A very much discredited rump state of what use to be the United States of America, the Union of Columbia is a radical liberal nation that overthrew the "corrupt and senseless corporate America". It is considered more of a pest and annoyance by most of the nations in the war, and the warhawk of the Coalition for Human Progress. Many nations consider Columbia as more of a nusiance than an actual threat. *'Federated Tribes of America:' Formed after the American Civil War in 1865, the Federated Tribes of America is the collective alliance of several dozens of Native American tribes formed out of nessecity. Currently a member of the Trans-Pacific Union, the FTA has been critical in maintaining the balace of power in North America. Dealing with Columbia has become more of a burden for the conservative nation. *'European Union:' The leading member of the Alliance for Human Progress, the European Union is the economic superpower of the world, and the only nation known to actively seek to destroy Huria. It was formed in 1954 specifically to counter the power gained overnight by Huria. Considered the only truely democratic nation on Earth, Europe remains a bright light in a dark world. *'Baltic Republic:' The smallest member of the CHP, the Baltic Republic has been faced with possible invasion by the Eurasian. The small republic is heavily contested by the EU and the CSSR, both of whom seek to control trade in the Baltic Ocean. This has given the government and the military rationale to maintain a large defense force and an equally vast military budget, something citizens view with suspesion. *'Swiss Confederation:' Remaining very much the quite neutral power of the world, the Swiss Confederation has remained out of the numerous wars of the world, preventing the heavy-weights from marching on their homeworld. It is still a major economic power in Europe, and plays host to the United Nations. Switzerland has thus far managed to keep the powers of the world from crushing it for its neutrality. *'Confederacy of Soviet Socialist Republics:' After the near-collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, the Confederacy of Soviet Socialist Republics was formed as a stop-gap measure to prevent economic collapse in their region. It is the leader of the Eurasian Bloc, and the regional enemy of the European Union, often siding with the Arab League and Huria to wage war against the European Union. *'Greater People's Republic of China:' As the Cold War escalated between the CHP and Eurasian Bloc, the People's Republic of China managed to garner the support of Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia during the 1970s as the communist movements that toppled the governments there with Chinese support. The nation is today a powerful rival of the EACSP and Hindustan. *'East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere:' The United States' refusal to use a nuclear device as unrest began swepting their nation allowed the Empire of Japan to reconsolidate its holdings in the East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere, which managed to coalise into a single political unit by 1954. The nation today leads the Trans-Asian Union as the military force of the bloc. *'Democratic People's Republic of Korea:' With the rest of the world distracted by the Second American Civil War, North Korea was able to successfully invade and conquer South Korea, and re-establishing a unified Korean nation after 50 years. The nation remains closed off to the world, but maintains close relations with China and Huria, the only two nations that willingly support it. *'League of Arab States:' The League of Arab States was formed in the aftermath of the United States' fall from grace. Aware that oil-dependent nations would immediately swarm over the defenseless states of region, the Arab population formed a military and political alliance to protect themselves. The Arab League is today a major leader in the Indo-Arabian Alliance, working side-by-side with the Persian and Indian leaders. *'Islamic Republic of Greater Iran:' After having been used as a toy for the Soviet Union and the Allied Powers during WWII, Iran decided it needed to fight back, and opted to take back their lands, and stand defiant against the world. With the aid of India and the Arab League, Greater Iran was established, but Islamic forces later overthrew the Shah, and established a theocracy. Iran is a member of the IAA today. *'Federal Republic of Hindustan:' In 1947, India was released from British control, and given their hard-earned independence. However, watching as the world fell apart around them was enough to force the Indians into action, and forcibly unite the smaller around it to protect them from the threats of the larger nations. Today, Hindustan is a cooperative member of the Indo-Arabian Alliance, and remains a world power. *'Commonwealth of Australasia:' Cut off from the British Empire and her commonwealth of nations after the empire's defeat in 1954, Austraila and New Zealand finally joined forces to form a single nation to prevent their fall into Japanese hands. With the support of the Kingdom of Hawaii and the Federated Tribes of America, they established a strong alliance that force Japan to save face, and later join as the leading member. *'Kingdom of Hawaii:' The sometimes underestimated Kingdom of Hawaii has managed to dominated the flow of trade in the Pacific Ocean since the 1970s, and has become a major player in the Trans-Pacific Union. Hawaii's power comes from its oversized merchant marine, which bravely travel the mine-filled oceans, home to countless enemy warships prowling the seas for way to strangle the union's lifelines. *'United Republic of Latin America:' Fearing invasion of their lands by the victorious New Afrikan armies in the 1950s, the Latin American leaders joined their nations and resources to brave the tides of the New Afrikan nation. Since those turbulent years, the country has been a major leader in the Trans-Pacific union, viewing Columbia's membership in the Coalition for Human Progress as a factor for their choice. Politics Blocs of Odium Mundi African Brotherhood Currently the dominate political bloc on Earth, the African Brotherhood was founded on the grounds of uniting the black African nations and tribal kingdoms together as one, and fight as one against the slavery, exploitation, and cultural destruction of their people. The goals were accomplished many decades ago, but the resulting political, economical, and military power gained from those efforts left the bloc with enough power to both make demands and enforce them. With New Afrikan banks, African factories, and Hurian armies, the Brotherhood remains the dominate force in the world. With so much power, it is considered a mystery as to why the trio hasn't attempted to take over the world yet. Though many suspect they may very well soon try. Coalition for Human Progress Made up of the most powerful democratic nations on Earth, the Coalition for Human Progress is the antithesis to the African Brotherhood, Eurasian Bloc, and Indo-Arabian Alliance. Consisting of the die-hard liberal Union of Columbia, moderate EU, and the defiant Baltic Republic, the Coalition has much weight behind its words. Virginia is only a member to prevent New Afrikan armies from marching on its soil in a mad drive to destroy Columbia. Its main weakness is its refusal to not make demands of other nations to change their cultural traditions and political stances to suit their "morally superior ideals" (as many put it). It is the second most prominent political bloc of the world. Eurasian Bloc Consisting of the CSSR, China, and Korea, the Eurasian Bloc is the communist political bloc of the world, and usually called the "Red Bloc" by its detractors. Known for being the constant ally of the African Brotherhood, the bloc supplies the practically inexaustiable armies seen accompanying the heavily-armed Brotherhood forces into battle. This and the hundreds of miles of industrial complexes seen throughout the member states of alliance are the main strength of the Eueasian Bloc. While lacking the quality of Brotherhood and Coalition weapons and equipment, these are effective in their purpose through and through. They seem determined to destroy the European Union. Indo-Arabian Alliance By far the most neutral political bloc in the world, the Indo-Arabian Alliance is a mutual protection pact between the League of Arab States, Greater Iran, and Hindustan. All of the nations are more concerned with maintaining their freedom than actually fighting with the other blocs, though attempts by the Eurasian Bloc and the Coalition for Human Progress to gain access to the Alliance's oil supplies have been a source of conflict. Also, the fundamental differances between the ideals of the East and the West have made Columbia's crusading another source for war. Trans-Pacific Union Formed out of need, the Trans-Pacific Union is a military, economic, and politcal alliance between the East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere, Commonwealth of Australasia, Kingdom of Hawaii, Federated Tribes of America, Northern Republic of Alaska, and United Republic of Latin America. All of the nations seek to maintain a tight grip over the Pacific Ocean, and remain free of the wars of the world, though somewhat futily. Hurian warships continue to slip in the Pacific, the morality crusades of Columbia keep pulling the Federated Tribes and Alaska into its senseless wars against New Afrika, and China and Korea's attempts to annex EACPS members. Category:Odium Mundi